


Playing With Fire

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon pushes Melkor a little too far and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

Sweat dripped down Mairon’s body. He wore nothing but tight leather trousers and a pair of black boots. His chest was completely bare, and his golden hair hung loose around his face. He looked good as always. Even when he was training, there was no reason why he should not look perfect.

The knife in Mairon’s hand glinted as Mairon moved with feline grace. He thrust and shifted with ease. The muscles in his back and arms clenched as he worked his way through the sequence. He was pleasantly sore by the time he was finished. Today had been productive. Battle plans, forging projects, and training had all gone well. Now it was time for a well-earned bath. Mairon quickly sheathed his knife and strode from the training room. He walked down various hallways until he reached the bedroom he shared with Melkor.

When Mairon entered their bedroom, Melkor was sitting in a large chair, reading some reports. Mairon grinned. Maybe if he played this right, Melkor would join him in the bath. Nothing made a good day better like seducing the greatest power in Arda with a perfect body and tempting words. Mairon cleared his throat to get Melkor’s attention. He slowed his walk, swaying his hips deliberately as he headed towards the door that lead to their bathing room.

“I’m going to take a bath, Master,” Mairon said, pleased that Melkor’s eyes were firmly on his arse. “A nice, hot bath will feel so good on my aching body. Would you like to join me?”

“As pleasurable as that sounds, Precious,” Melkor murmured. “I already took my bath. I do think I will watch you take yours, though.”

Mairon grinned as Melkor stood and followed him. As Mairon walked through the doorway, his hips still swaying, Melkor paused to grab a few things from a large wooden chest. Although Mairon could not see what Melkor took, his length still throbbed in interest. He walked over to the small bench on the side of the bath. With his back still to Melkor, he reached down to grasp his leather trousers. He tugged them down slowly, pausing to kick off his boots and pull off his belt with the knife still sheathed. The pants were tight, and it took him some effort to pull them off. Melkor groaned appreciatively. When Mairon was completely bare, he bent over to give Melkor a good view as he placed the trousers neatly on the floor.

“You’re playing with fire, little Maia,” Melkor purred.

“I always do,” Mairon purred back with a smirk. “Come and try to burn me, then.”

“Take your bath, Precious,” Melkor said. “Then I will make you beg for it.”

Mairon shivered as he walked over to the bath and stepped into the steaming water. He began to wash himself, aware of Melkor’s eyes roaming his bare skin. He moved deliberately slow, teasing Melkor. He ran his hands over his body, pausing to pinch his nipples. He was so hard already with anticipation. He did not know what Melkor was going to do, but whatever it was would be good. It always was.

“That’s enough, Mairon,” Melkor commanded from where he sat on the bench. “Now come here.” Melkor looked just as commanding here as he did on his throne. He looked at Mairon, a small smile playing on his lips.

Mairon grinned as he pulled himself from the water. Droplets trickled down his body and onto the floor. His blonde hair was slicked to his skin. Melkor’s hungry gaze took in every inch of him. Mairon arched himself and ran one hand through his damp hair. He worked to stoke Melkor’s hunger. He desperately wanted Melkor to take him.

“Enough, Precious,” Melkor said firmly as he stood from the bench. “Bend over the bench for me."

Mairon bent his body over the bench as Melkor commanded. He was tense with anticipation. For several long moments, Melkor just watched him. Mairon ached for Melkor’s touch, but he was not ready to beg for it just yet. If Melkor wanted him to beg, then Melkor would have to make him.

A hand caressed over one cheek. Mairon let out a moan. The soft touch against his skin was intoxicating, but it was not enough. He needed so much more. Why did Melkor tease him like this? He knew Melkor wanted him as much as he wanted Melkor. He moved on the bench so his ass was sticking up more, hoping to entice Melkor into touching him some more.

Mairon jerked against the bench when Melkor’s hand smacked against his arse. He groaned loudly. Another blow came down onto the same spot as the first. Mairon gasped in pain, but the pain felt so good. He only grew harder. Melkor struck Mairon twice more. Then Melkor’s hand stroked against his arse again, the playful touch on hot skin driving Mairon wild.

“Please,” Mairon whined, the word spilling from his lips in spite of his efforts to restrain himself. He writhed against the bench.

“Patience, Precious,” Melkor purred. “Do you think I do not know the game you play with the way you walk and the words that spill from your lips? You seek to entice me into doing exactly what you want. I am your Master, though, and here and now it is my desires that will be fulfilled. Then, if you are very good, I will give you what you crave.”

Mairon groaned. He ached with need, and somehow Melkor’s words only made him harder. He had to admit, while he enjoyed pushing Melkor and seducing him into following Mairon’s wishes, it was nice when his master took complete control like this.

“Good boy,” Melkor whispered as he resumed spanking Mairon’s arse. Every slap now pushed Mairon’s length against the bench. Pleasure and pain mingled and only drove each other higher. There was nothing but Melkor’s hand and Mairon’s own aching length. He was so close. So very close.

Just as Mairon felt his release rising up to engulf him, he felt Melkor’s power pushing back. Melkor dampened his arousal slightly, just enough to keep his orgasm away. Mairon let out a sob. “Please, Master,” Mairon begged. “I need to come.”

“Not yet, Precious,” Melkor crooned. Mairon keened loudly as he felt something press up against his hole. Whatever it was, it was large, metallic, and cold. In an instant, Mairon realized it was the golden model of Melkor’s length that Mairon had made one day in his forge. Melkor had slicked it up with oil and was now sliding it into Mairon.

“Fuck, yes,” Mairon moaned appreciatively as Melkor slid the metal object all the way in. Mairon pushed himself back against it, trying to fuck himself on it. Melkor’s other hand moved to hold firmly against Mairon’s waist, preventing Mairon from moving. Mairon whined.

“There, now,” Melkor purred. “Now, sit up for me, Precious.” 

Mairon did as he was told, looking at Melkor in confusion. The object inside him moved and pressed against his bundle of nerves as Mairon switched positions. Mairon keened. Melkor smiled approvingly. He reached out to stroke Mairon’s golden hair. Mairon purred and leaned into Melkor’s touch. It felt good, especially with every nerve in his body over-sensitized and training towards a release that remained just out of reach.

Melkor slipped out of his robes and began fumbling with his trouser ties. He pulled out his length and looked back at Mairon. Mairon licked his lips. He knew what Melkor wanted. He slid off the bench and onto his knees. Melkor did not bother scolding Mairon for not waiting for his command. Mairon could see the hunger in Melkor’s eyes.

“Make it good for me, Precious,” Melkor said. “Make it good and I might let you come.”

Mairon leaned forward eagerly. He always made it good. There were few things he enjoyed more than having his mouth filled with Melkor. He stroked his tongue teasingly across the tip, letting the taste of Melkor permeate his senses. Melkor let Mairon tease. They were content to move slowly, to savor this.

Mairon leaned down to stroke his tongue against Melkor’s stones. Melkor let out a loud, rumbling groan. Mairon’s arse was still red and sore from the spanking, but he enjoyed the subtly throbbing pain. He resisted the urge to squirm, to press the object more firmly against his nerve bundle. He tried to focus his attention solely on Melkor. His own pleasure no longer mattered. All that mattered was that Melkor was pleased.

Mairon ran his tongue up Melkor’s length before finally sliding it into his mouth. Melkor filled him completely. Mairon slid down further until Melkor was pressed against the back of his throat. Then he pushed further until his lips were pressed against Melkor’s thick patch of hair, and Melkor’s length was deep in his throat. 

Melkor moaned and clenched his fists at his sides. Mairon could see that he was trying to keep himself from thrusting. Mairon appreciated that Melkor was letting him set the pace. Mairon slid back almost all the way up and then down again. He stroked his tongue over Melkor’s length as he slid, trying to make sure every inch of Melkor felt his tongue. 

“That’s it,” Melkor groaned, tossing his head back. “So good, Precious. You are so good at this.” 

Mairon grinned around his mouthful. He wanted, no he needed to make Melkor come. He needed to taste Melkor’s seed as it gushed into his mouth. He needed to hear Melkor groan as he came. He needed Melkor to be pleased with him.

“Touch yourself,” Melkor commanded through clenched teeth as he pulled his length out of Mairon’s mouth. Mairon moaned at the loss, but he obeyed Melkor. His hand slid down to clench against this own length.

Mairon stroked himself firmly. Melkor’s eyes were firmly on Mairon’s length as he stroked his own. Mairon let his hips wriggle, pressing the object exactly where he wanted it to be. His own eyes were firmly on Melkor’s. Melkor’s eyes were clouded with lust, and he was panting heavily.

“Please,” Master,” Mairon keened. “Please.”

“Please, what, Precious,” Melkor purred. “You have to ask for what you want.”

“Come for me,” Mairon begged. “I need to see you. I need to know you are pleased with me.”

Melkor looked in surprise and groaned at Mairon’s words. “You please me so much, Precious,” He said softly. “You are so perfect, so beautiful, so mine.”

“Yours,” Mairon moaned out. His whole body was throbbing. He could feel his release coming, but he needed to see Melkor come first.

Melkor reached out with one hand to stroke through Mairon’s hair as his other hand stroked faster and faster over his length. Finally he came with a groan. His seed spurted out onto Mairon’s face and hair as well as onto the ground below them. Mairon keened and licked his lips, eager to taste Melkor’s seed.

“Now, Precious,” Melkor purred. “Come for me. I want to see you come all over those pretty hands of yours.” 

The taste of Melkor and the sound of his words was enough. Mairon came with a loud cry. His seed surged out and covered his hands. He panted and closed his eyes. He let the pleasure fill him until the waves finally subsided. Finally he opened his eyes and looked up at Melkor.

“There, now,” Melkor crooned. “Do I not always take care of you?” As he spoke, he reached down to take hold of Mairon’s arms. He pulled Mairon to his feEt. Then he took one of Mairon’s hands and dipped his head down to lick the seed off Mairon’s fingers. Mairon groaned at the feeling of Melkor’s soft tongue against his skin. 

Melkor pulled Mairon close and pressed their lips together. Mairon relaxed into the kiss, pressing his body against Melkor’s. Even now he could feel his body stirring again. Melkor was the only one who could do this to him. Only Melkor made him feel so out of control and yet so complete.

“I think we need another bath,” Mairon said with a laugh.

“You do look so beautiful like this,” Melkor murmured. “I love watching you come undone. I do believe, though, that I must have you again before we go to sleep tonight. My Mairon, my intoxicating, beautiful Maia. I do not know how you achieved it, but I do believe I have become yours too.”

“Mine,” Mairon agreed. “We belong together and nothing will ever tear us apart.”


End file.
